


Mafia trouble

by Bts7_wally



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bts7_wally/pseuds/Bts7_wally
Summary: Read to find it out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know, jinyoung calls him daddy and cute jinyoung fluff ahead.

Hello! This one-shot is just a Mafia AU. One more thing! Jinyoung calls me him daddy!  Who will not? Anyways, if you don't like don't read.

Just small warning! Swearing and daddy kink and fluffy jinyoung ahead!

Enjoy!

Jinyoung, with a cute smile, treated his customers as they ordered their coffee.

When he was in work, he always kept his phone away. He wanted to be me more focused in his work.

But maybe, the tons calls were important, which he was keep missing.

" aish! So many customers today" jinyoung mumbled and scratched the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Now he was better.

" jinyoung! Please check the counter no. 1 we need help" Jackson said and jinyoung nodded.

Now he has to see two counters. He was now loaded with his work but small break all of this, made him calm.

Soon his shift was over, changing his uniform to normal ones and wore his glasses.He did not even glance at his phone and picked up his back.

He stopped suddenly and went inside the cafe. Coming out with a large American and latte for the chilly winter, he made his way back to home.

As soon as he reached his apartment, his eyes saw something that made him gulp in fear. There blood handprint on his main door.

The door was unlocked too.

Slowly making his way inside, he heard grunting noise from his bedrooms, like someone was in pain.

He dashed towards the kitchen and quickly took his first aid box and ran towards his bedroom area. He knew what it was.

There, he saw his boyfriend, error* his mafia boyfriend siting on the floor near the bed side. His eyes closed and he was whimpering in pain.

It sounds weird, how he has a mafia boyfriend but let's say, fate!

Anyways.

His boyfriend Im Jaebum.

Even though he was wearing black. He can see the blood oozing out of his wound.

Jaebum's eyes snapped at him and he glared at jinyoung. Jinyoung bit his lower lip. He was scared now.

He never saw jaebum like this, he treated his cute and bruises but it was never this big.

" WHERE THE FUCK YOU WERE!" jaebum yelled at jinyoung.

Jinyoung jumped because of the sudden yelling. " s-sorry d-daddy"

Jinyoung lowering his head, made his way towards Jaebum. Boy, he was really scared of situation and jaebum.

Keeping aside his the first aid box. He helped jaebum to stand up and jaebum gritted his teeth when the wound stung him to death.

" sorry!" jinyoung apologized.

Slowly, he settled him on bed. He did not cared about the blood getting on the bed sheets.

Jinyoung quickly pulled off his extra things, like his coat, bag and the itchy sweater. Now he was comfortable, he can do his work.

Gently pulling off Jaebum's coat, he winced as he saw blood patches in it. He did now dared to ask that, from where he got it or how.

Gulping. He pulled out his tie and threw both of the things in hamper.

" I asked you a question" jaebum looked at jinyoung.

" I was in the cafe, working" he refused to meet his eyes.

With his bloodied hand jaebum grabbed his chin and pulled face, so that he can look at him.

" and your phone?" he asked pressing the question more as his grip tighten.

" i-it was in the b-bag, daddy" jinyoung's hand rested on jaebum thighs as he was even scared to take breath.

" throw that thing away, if you can't use that, if I call you, you should better pick it up" jaebum said and jinyoung nodded.

" OK, daddy"

Jaebum pulled his hand away and jinyoung tried not to flinch when he felt some blood on his face.

Biting his lip, he unbuttoned his shirt to the end and pushed off the shirt gently from his broad shoulder.

Jinyoung's lower lip quivered, as he saw a big cut on the left side of his body. It was indeed a big cut.

He lowered his head even more, so that jaebum cannot see the tears that was pooling around his eyes.

He trembling hands gently cleaned his cut. His finger accidentally touched his cut and jaebum hissed in pain.

Jinyoung pulled away with a shock.   
He pushed back his glasses and muttered " sorry, daddy"

Taking the rubbing alcohol, he gently cleaned with cotton. Tears started rolling down from his eyes.

He quickies wiped that, not wanting jaebum to see it.

Covering his cut with a clean bandage. He pulled away. Now it was the the time for bruise he got on his cheekbone area.

Licking his lips. Jinyoung closed the gap between them and cleaned his bruise. He was refusing to meet his eyes.

Things were going in his mind, like, if he returns home and finds dead jaebum or Jaebum being killed somewhere.

Made him choke his sob. Jaebum's eyes never leaving his face. Jaebum was looking at him all the time when he was cleaning his wound.

Now his hands were surely trembling as jaebum caught his wrist. Taking his hand towards his face.

Jaebum kissed jinyoung's palm. His other hand grabbed the back of his neck and he pulled jinyoung to him.

Coming close to each other, jaebum kissed jinyoung. His body was shakinga and he wanted to kiss jinyoung, till he was calm.

" relax baby, nothing happened to me" jaebum smiled looking at the crying baby in front of him.

" what If something's happened?" jinyoung sniffed.

" baby, look! Nothing happened and you are crying"

" daddy, I am scared " he mumbled.

Jaebum again gave him a kiss but this time he made sure that he gets this one correctly.

Jinyoung got up and brought a wet towel to clean his shoulders and chest area and face.

" how was your day, jinyoungie?"

" it was fine"

Throwing the wash cloth away, jinyoung walked into their closet and gives jaebum black silk robe.

Unbuckling his pants he pulled them off with his socks and shoes. Leaving him in boxers.

Jaebum wore the silk robe. As jinyoung was making his way our jaebum stopped him.

" come to the bed"

Obeying his daddy jinyoung joined him, under the covers.

" jinyoung?"

" yes daddy"

" I love you" jaebum smiled and pulled his love, close to him and kissed him so hard.

" I love you too"

Jaebum's hand went inside his shirt and he caressed his soft body. Jaebum rested his head on jinyoung arm and his face in the crook of jinyoung's neck.

Jaebum's mouth left open kisses on his neck, and sucked his neck. Jinyoung closed his eyes and moaned.

" daddy ~"

" let daddy love his baby" jaebum mumbled and kissed jinyoung again.

  
Even though jaebum was a mafia, strong and hard for any matter, he was soft for his baby. He just cannot let his baby cry.

Kissing his baby all night he slept with content.

  
❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

I am really sorry, if it was a mess.

I wanted to turn out as smut but I made fluff. I like this more.

Thanks!

 

 


	2. Mafia trouble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote in the previous chapter that it's a one-shot but I am making a short series.
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind

It's was jinyoung's day off.

Outside the weather was chilly but inside it was warm. Jinyoung switched on the heater for his comfort.

He was wearing his glasses and reading one of the book from his collection. House was already cleaned in the morning. So he was free.

Jinyoung settle himself on the couch with blanket and pillow. The pillow he used was his boyfriend's, his things made him feel comfortable.

Without any disturbance he continue to read his book. Looking at the clock, he got up from his place.

He needs to cook because his boyfriend loves his food and he is all tired up from his Mafia job.

Jinyoung was cutting vegetables and his mind went to that drawer, where Jaebum kept his guns.

It scares him to remember how jaebum killed someone in front of him. It was jinyoung's bully and jaebum being a stranger saved him.   
From that time, they both were attracted to each other. Well, now they are here.

He was so engrossed into cooking that he did not gave any concern towards the noise. His hand was slowly stirring the stew when he froze.

On the other hand jaebum came home just to find his boyfriend near the gas stove. His lean back with those shorts that nicely cupped his ass, made jaebum hard.

His exposed, white creamy neck looked so delicious and his thin waist. Jinyoung in his shirt made it difficult for him to resist.

Jinyoung froze when he felt jaebum back hugging him. His hands, wrapped around him and his face buried in jinyoung's neck.

" ahh, I missed you so much baby boy" jaebum mumbled.

Jinyoung's mouth left a gasp when his he felt jaebum, kissing his neck and back of his neck. His hands, slowly and painfully roaming on his stomach and abdominal area.

Jinyoung neck stretched that gave jaebum access to kiss him more better. Jinyoung closed his and bit his lower lip to stop any moan that escapes from his mouth.

Jaebum's hand snaked towards this neck and then to his chin. Jinyoung's body was on fire. Jaebum's hand pulled his lower lip that jinyoung was biting and it was replaced with his thumb.

Jinyoung knew what to do and he sucked Jaebum's thumbs. Jaebum's heat touched his back and jinyoung gasped and jumped a little.

His hand quickly switch off the gas because he knew that, he cannot cook in this situation.

" easy baby boy" jinyoung could feel jaebum smirking and he felt him sucking his sensitive spot.

Jinyoung bucked his hip up to meet him and slightly rubbed himself just to get a hard smack from him.

" what was that?" jaebum said in his husky voice.

" s-sorry daddy"

jaebum pulled away and turned jinyoung towards him. Picking him up and settling him the kitchen island, he pulled jinyoung for kiss.

Jaebum was so hungry for his plum lips that he did not even leave him, when he felt the absence of oxygen.   
Jinyoung moaned in his mouth, slightly pulling away, catching their breath. Jaebum made it's way to his neck. He was going leave marks on him, to show, who he belong to.

Jaebum snaked his hand inside jinyoung's shirt and grabbed his sides. Jaebum was kissing, sucking his soft skin till it left red marks.

Jinyoung's hand went towards Jaebum's pant. His fingers worked on his belt and unbuckled his pant and palmed his crotch.

" ahh jinyoungie" jaebum moaned and sucked his neck harder and his other hand pulled his shorts and underwear off.

" wrap your legs around my waist" jaebum whispered and jinyoung did as he was told.

Taking jinyoung in his arm, he pushed him towards the wall. Jinyoung still in arms, legs around him and jinyoung squeezed between him and wall.

Jaebum locked his lips with jinyoung, eyes closed and both were in a slow passionate kiss. That kiss made them feel alive.

Jinyoung suddenly pulled away and his lips connected to Jaebum's shoulder. The sudden thrust in him, made him realise the pain.

To low down the scream he bit Jaebum's shoulder and tear pool around his eyes.

Jaebum's hand gripping jinyoung's ass, pulling out he pushed himself inside him again and jinyoung gasped. " d-daddy!"

Jaebum's eyes were closed and his face buried in jinyoung's neck, slowly nibbling his tender skin.

Jinyoung was near to his climax and his hand clothes Jaebum's shirt to resist himself from touching, but the heat was so high that his hand made it's way to him.

As soon as he touched, jaebum slapped his hand away and smirked " you will come, but without any touch"

" please daddy!" jinyoung moaned, his hand slapping Jaebum's chest in protest. Its not like, those slaps will hurt jaebum.

He just chuckled, how cute his lower was.

Jaebum's hand grabbed jinyoung member, rubbing him slightly, jinyoung moans and shudders in pleasure.

He arch his back as the wave of pleasure hits his body. Soon jinyoung decorated his stomach and Jaebum's shirt with his cum.

Cum that dripped on Jaebum's fingers, he licked them off as his eyes never seem to leave jinyoung.

And he pulled him for kiss, so that jinyoung can taste himself.

Jaebum pounded more in him. The younger already exceeded his limit. Now a knot created in Jaebum's that soon spilled in jinyoung.

Gripping jinyoung's waist from one hand and other on to wall. Jaebum took heavy breaths, he was still inside him.

Making thier way towards their bedroom, he threw jinyoung on bed. Sleep was invading in jinyoung's eyes and crawled away but was again pulled back.

" daddy, jinyoung is tired!" jinyoung pouted and tried to back away.

" no jinyoung, tonight daddy gonna make love with you " and he flipped jinyoung on his back.

" how cute you look, when you are all shy " jaebum chuckled and kissed jinyoung.

" what if I will be sore tomorrow?" jinyoung pouted.

Kissing his lips he said " I just don't care, take a day off then" he grumbled and slammed in him again.

" I just want to be with you"

  
Forever.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took my 2 days to write, god and it came out's bad!!!
> 
> How you guys liked it!
> 
> Thanks


	3. Mafia trouble 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to handle your whiny baby!

Third person's pov

" daddy, can I take this off?" jinyoung asked and sniffed.

" no jinyoungie, and wrap that blanket nicely" jaebum glanced at him and again dived himself in his laptop.

" but it's really hot daddy, and I am sweating" jinyoung pouted at his boyfriend and rubbed his eye.

" that's good, your fever will soon wear off and don't scratch your eyes" jaebum sighed and got up from his seat to take his important phone call.

Meanwhile jinyoung already too two layers of muffler off from him. His legs out of the bed and he was about to get up.

" where are you going, Park Jinyoung?"

Ohk now he was in trouble. His full name coming out of his mouth always conveyed that he was angry.

Jinyoung quickly folded his legs in Indian style and sat near the edge of the bed, head hung low.

Getting on his knees in front of jinyoung, he ruffled his hair, in a loving manner.

" baby, before I tied you up to the bed, it's better to get back" jaebum kissed jinyoung's cheek.

" but dadd-umph!" by the time he could say, jaebum pulled one of his hoodie on his head and pulled it down.

Jaebum chucked looking at the flustered kid, hoodie perfectly on his head and his lips formed in pout.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

" daddy~"

" daddy~"

" daaaaddy~"

Even though jaebum was in front of his bed on couch, he did not glanced at him. It was like, he blocked the whole world for his work.

"Jae!!!"

No response.

" jaebumie"

No response.

" Im Jaebum!!!!"

Jaebum's eyes snapped at jinyoung in seconds. " is this a way to call ?"

Jaebum glared at him and jinyoung wrapped himself in blanket like a protection wall.

Getting up from his place, jaebum padded towards jinyoung.

" what was that?" jaebum asked but jinyoung found his grey sheets more interesting to look.

" what. Was. That?" he hovered over him and jinyoung Finally looked at him.

" I... I " jinyoung stuttered.

Brushing jinyoungs fringe from his forehead and said smiling softly " go on baby, what happened?"

" y-you are.... I just feel weird, I am not liking it siting here and doing nothing!" jinyoung whined, scrunching his nose.

Jaebum took jinyoung's hand in his and gave a little squeeze, in this cold weather his hand was still warm.

" but you are not well baby"

" can you just lay down with me, I don't feel Good"

Without saying anything jaebum takes his laptop and settles beside jinyoung, who happily hugs him from waist and snuggles into him.

Jinyoung looks at the screen how jaebum is reading somewhere's map.

" get inside the blanket, you are shivering" jinyoung smiled and shared his blanket with jaebum.

Jaebum lean down and kissed jinyoung. It was a small peck and when they pulled away jinyoung licked his lips, which made jaebum little uncomfortable because he looked so sexily adorable with that moist red lips.

Pulled him one more time for kissed, jaebum slide his tongue in and played with jinyoung's. Sucking younger tongue, he pulled away with a tug on his lower lip.

Jinyoung quickly hid his face in Jaebum's stomach. Boy, he was still shy to hia kiss and jaebum laughed at his reaction.

" you are so cute" jaebum teases.

Keeping aside his laptop, jaebum pulls jinyoung on top of him and wrapped his arm around his waist and pulls the blanket over them.

So it was jinyoung totally covered but his head popped out from the blanket. Resting his chin on his chest jinyoung hugged him.

" now this shyness has to go away" jaebum said and pulled jinyoung's face to his and captured his lips.

" gosh!!! you are so red baby" jaebum kissed his nose and jinyoung covered his mouth giggling.

" no I have fever daddy"

" does it look like I care? I don't think so" saying this jaebum quickly pulled the younger for a kiss and his that process changed his position.

Now jinyoung was laying on Jaebum's arm and jaebum hugging him. Pulling away, jaebum looked at jinyoung for a while.

He looked so comfy and fluffy in that black hoodie, his lips so red and slightly swelled. While jinyoung looked at him in confusion.

The dent was evident in younger's pants. Crashing his mouth to his, jaebum moaned. Now it was jinyoung who slide his tongue in and tilted his face to deepen the kiss.

Closing his eyes he sucked his tongue. Jinyoung clutched Jaebum's shirt in his fingers when he jaebum palming his bulge.

" ahh daddy" he gasped when the older snaked his hand inside and grabbed his leaking member.

" yeah baby" replying his trailed his kisses to his neck and at the south side. His hand working on his cock. His thumb slowly rubbing the rim.

" daddy more... Ugh d-daddy" jinyoung moaned when Jaebum's hand moved up and down in higher speed.

" moan baby, moan my name" he whispered in his ear and bit his ear lobe.

" aahh daddy don't stop! J-jae I am close"

It was such a turn on for jaebum to hear his nickname from his lovers mouth that quickly hovered over jinyoung and pulled off his pants.

Jinyoung knew, what was coming for him and his arched his back but jaebum pinned his hips on bed.

Jinyoung whimpered when his hand left his shaft but he soon he almost screamed his name but covered his mouth.

Jaebum took his baby boy's length in his mouth. The warmness fueled the fire in his and he locked his fingers in his hair, bucking his hips up.

The groan from Jaebum's chest, worked on his member that jinyoung moaned and jaebum took him deep in.

" Jae-ahhh" and released himself.

And jaebum happily swallowed him. Pulling away there was a rail of saliva connecting him his mouth to his member.

Jinyoung was exhausted. His breathing uneven and and his eyes tightly shut.

Taking lube from the side of the bed, jaebum quickly coated his neglected cock and with a quick pumping, he thrust himself inside him.

He was the man of no notice and jinyoung was still not use to his habit.

There was a loud moan of pleasure. The warm walls tighten around him. Jaebum arched his back when the wave of please hit his body and he ran his finger through his hair.

Showing his perfect forehead.   
(I can imagine him doing that)

Jinyoung's eyes shot open and he scratched his nails on his back when the mixture of pain and pleasure hit him hard.

Jaebum's hands trapping jinyoung and his eyes on jinyoung. " look at me Nyoung, look at me"

Turning his face and looking at jaebum, jinyoung's lips parted as he felt hard thick member thrusting in him.

Taking this chance, jaebum shoved his tongue in his mouth. The noise of kissed filled the gap that was left empty in their love making.

Disheveled hair, swelled lips, hickey filled necks, love marks on jaws, finger prints of pale skin and scratch marks on back was the result of love making.

Pulling away from their sloppy saliva mixed kiss, jaebum kissed his jaw and pulled away.

Jinyoung attacked his lovers sensitive spot. First one under his ear. Second, on the junction of his neck and shoulder. Third, beside his Adams apple and forth, his collarbone.

Jinyoung was kissing and sucking his pale skin, scrapping it with his teeth and nibbling his sensitive spot and biting it little.

Jinyoung wrapped his legs around his waist and whimpered as he felt his orgasm coming close. Jaebum taking his chance grabbed jinyoung's cock.

" daddy please I am near"

Jinyoung closed his eyes and his hand roughly grabbed the back of Jaebum's hair. His face was buried in jinyoung's neck.

Their hot breath mixing together and both of them staring each. Jaebum's hands clenched the bed sheets as he came inside him and jinyoung slightly arched his back when he came in his climax.

Jaebum fell beside jinyoung and closed his eyes to catch his breath. He never imagined in his wildest dream that his sock lover can turn him on hard and fast.

The room was filled with with smell of love making. Sweat and sex.

It did not matter that it was cold outside but inside they were nicely warm.

" jinyoungie, let's take a bath before we sleep"

" no shower only bath"

" yeah I know baby, bath with no bubbles and my musk body wash, so that you can smell same as me" jaebum said those lines as it was repeated hundredth time.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

7 for7 teaser image out!!! Looking at jjp they look like verse 2 era and youngjae with forehead!!!

I am ded!!

BTW comment and vote, thank you!!

 

 

 


	4. Mafia trouble 4

This chapter is of the time, when jinyoung didn't knew that jaebum is Mafia man but they were in a relationship.

Being in relationship with jinyoung was a beautiful thing, but things were getting pretty ugly. Jinyoung was still unknown to the fact, that what his boyfriend did.

Jinyoung worked in a cafe, he was satisfied with his work, but suddenly things started changing.

Jaebum and jinyoung were not in live-in relationship. So, jinyoung went home alone. At first, he felt like someone was following him.

Like someone was watching but thinking that he is hallucinating. Even in his house he felt like someone is trying to keep it's eyes on him.

Even though he was suffering with those things, he was afraid to tell jaebum about it, he did not wanted him to worry.

But one night, jinyoung left his cafe late, after locking the cafe and doing all the chores, he made his way towards his house, which was few blocks away.

But suddenly he felt a cloth over his mouth, trying not to inhale, he was punched in the gut, gasped as he felt the pain.

Soon his vision blurred out.

Next morning, he was thrown at the front of his house. No one knew what happened, his body was aching all over.

While taking a shower he tried to remember, but nothing came. He body was paining in brutal way, he saw, his body having lots of marks, someone hit by belt.

Drying himself, he changed his clothes. Then he saw a no. Beeped on his phone.

" who is it?" he mumbles and opens his msg app only to find one picture that shocked him.

He, in his pants, near the mirror. His eyes now looked around the whole house in fear. Who can click his pic.   
Before he could even get up from his couch, his phone rang and he jumped in surprise.

" ja-jaebum!" he voice came.

" open the door" his gruff voice replied.

Jinyoung quickly sprinted towards the door and opened it. There stood jaebum as usual in all black. Without any notice jinyoung hugged him.

" hey! Did you miss me this much?" he asked and jinyoung nodded.

Jaebum tightly hugged him back and kissed his head but jaebum did not missed how he flinched.

They quickly settled on the couch and jinyoung snuggled close to him. Jinyoung was hugging jaebum from waist and his head rested on his chest.

" what happened, jinyoungie?"

" n-nothing" he mumbled and inhaled his scent. For jinyoung, his home, his safe corner and where he felt warmth was Jaebum's chest.

Jinyoung rested his face on Jaebum's chest and looked at him. Jaebum's smiled and asked " jinyoungie, you behaving different, what happened?"

" I am tired" he replied.

On the other hand, jaebum already knew, something happened, that was bothering jinyoung. His behavior as soon as he hugged him, told him that he was bothered.

The way jinyoung was snuggling in him, his body was totally wrapped around jaebum. He was trying to hide himself in jaebum.

Jaebum was smart and had it's way to deal with it. His hand gently roam on his back and he flinched.   
Jaebum gave him a look.

Jinyoung eyes on TV where they showed couple kissing and jinyoung was red as chilly.

" jae, have you ever kisssd?" jinyoung asked chewing his lips.

" yeah, my first kiss, when I was 16 with my girlfriend but I did not enjoyed, you?"

" never, I never kissed" he said looking away.

Somewhere jaebum was happy to know that jaebum will be his first kiss. He was happy to know, that he will claim his pure soul.

Jinyoung wanted his first, to be with someone, who is gonna hold him till the end. Someone he will trust and believe to have long run.

Jaebum wanted jinyoung's first to be special and it should be him because he knows that he will not leave jinyoung.

" change your clothes, Jae"

Getting up from the place jaebum, quickly went to his room and wore his clothes, that he keeps in here.

There was another msg, a pic of him snuggling with jaebum, but this time it was from short distance. Jinyoung draw the curtains of living room and quickly sat on bed as he heard footsteps.

Jaebum was Now definitely suspicious, jinyoung never liked curtains on window.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jaebum didn't even like the bit of the fact that he has to leave his beloved, for his work.

No notes, no messages or anything that told where jaebum was. The ringing phone gave him a wave of happiness but it was from Jackson.

" jinyoung!" he screamed.

Tsking, jinyoung groaned, Jackson a loud person always finds a two shout.

" there's new amusement park, do you wanna go?"

Jinyoung looked in an empty space and then mumbles yes. He know, he will be bored, it's better to be out.

Aborting his call, jinyoung quickly showered and eating left over sandwiches by jaebum he quickly changed his clothes.

On the other side of the world, jaebum, Mark, Bambam and youngjae, planning. How they can avoid or stop the rival group's activities in the amusement park.

Right now, Korea us lead by Mafia's and that's jaebum and his group. But you know how hungry others are for power.

Jaebum is a merciless killer but a fair killer. They don't want any disturbance, were families go or any public spot that can harm his people.

Jaebum is the leader, Mark is his assistant, Bambam is sick for all kind of weapons and bomb and Choi youngjae is his hacker and tracker.

" youngjae hack all the cameras near the park and lock it with safety system, so that no one can hack it"

" bambam, be prepared with all kinds of weapon, in case we need to kill some of them"

" mark, be with bambam and give signals to others and take the lead, if you see anything wrong"

All of them nodded and quickly made their way to car, they all were nodding to each and every instructions.

" let me call him, he must be mad at me" jaebum chuckled and others laughed.

" where are you jinyoung ah?"

" I am? I an going to ------- amusement park"

" no!"

" what happened? Its my day off and we are almost there"

"we are here!!! Chuchuchuchuchu!!!" Jackson and yugyeom screamed from behind.

Now this time, it was not only jaebum who was froze now it was bambam and mark too.

" jaebum, you can join us too, anyways we are going bye~"

" jiny-fuck!!" jaebum yelled and slammed his phone on seat.

" the fuckers have no mind!!! They want to die!!!!" bambam yelled and speed up the car.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

" Jackson, yugyeom let's go to that one!" jinyoung dragged both of them towards the roller coaster.

"jjjjiiiinnnnnnyyyyooonnngggggaaaaahhhhh" Jackson screamed in his shrill voice.

Jinyoung and yugyeom just cannot stop laughing, they were so engrossed in laughing that they did realize that the ride already ended.

Quickly moving out, they bend down laughing. Then suddenly they stopped. The gun firing made them realize the situation and they all started running towards the exit.

Jaebum and his team caught the sight of jinyoung and his team. Jaebum behind jinyoung and his team behind the rival.

" jaebum, what are you doing here?" jinyoung yelled and jaebum pulled them into different direction.

" just Fucking move!!" jaebum ignored jinyoung and yelled at Jackson who was screaming like a dying duck.

Keeping them in safe spot. Jaebum fired at the other group. Soon there were too many of them and suddenly them saw an emerging figure.

Yugyeom's  eyes widen as he saw bambam coming in the from with a big ass rifle, he was shooting effortlessly with out any problem.

" this is DoubleB style" as soon as he killed them all he turned around with a smirk and dabbed.

Jinyoung was sitting near the glass door and suddenly the glass broke down, the shattered glass pieces, hurt him near his eyes, where his eyes crinkle.

Covering his face, he whimpered, when he saw blood in his hand, OK his got a cut.

Jackson and yugyeom quickly pulled jinyoung towards their car, when they found whole area empty.

" ugh, what about others?" jinyoung asked, wincing.

" they are just behind"

  
❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

  
" ja-jaebum, I am fin-ahh" jinyoung winced as jaebum dabbed the cotton on his cut.

He eyes were clouded with rage and anger, his eyes were just staring at jinyoung's cute. He was taking deep breath, to control his anger.

He was furious because jinyoung got hurt, he did not listen to him, he got hurt near his eyes, which is jaebum favorite part and he was angry on jinyoung.

" jae-just shut up!" he yelled.

Jinyoung stopped talking.

Jaebum turned around and looked at Jackson, he was seething. " I told you to ask me, if you are taking jinyoung anywhere" he yelled.

" if, if something happened to jinyoungie today, I must say, I would have killed,  each one you"

" jirongie, go to your room, pack your stuff" jaebum ordered.

" but!"

" you better listen to me right now" jaebum growled and jinyoung huffed going to his room.

" I told you all to keep jinyoung away from this, right! I told you all not to bring him in this shit! He doesn't know we are Mafias"

" but jaebum, when you will tell him, about this?" mark asked.

" maybe never?" he answers.

" are you Fucking crazy? I and yugyeom have to be careful around him" Jackson whisper yelled.

" we can't roam with guns, it's difficult hyung" yugyeom scratched his head.

" don't keep this away jaebum, it will be jinyoung who will get hurt" mark said.

" hyung wants to keep him safe, but we already saw that, hyung, if he knows about this, he will be alert too" bambam said.

Jaebum sighed. He is just confused, he is sacred that jinyoung will leave, he just don't want him to know.

 

 

 

 

 

  
But the problem was, jinyoung heard everything.

 

 


End file.
